


The Impossible

by seleenermparis



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Language, F/M, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleenermparis/pseuds/seleenermparis
Summary: Cerberus did  more to Shepard than what was realized. Repair and alterations didn't just extend to her dying limbs. What an opportunity to try to breed a new mix of soldier.  One which would be impossible under normal circumstances. Updates are planned for Saturdays.





	1. The Experiment

When the Illusive Man entered the laboratory, the noted the body on the surgical table. The lithe human frame with the rich strawberry blonde hair was hard to miss and standing over it Miranda Lawson stared at Commander Shepard's vitals. Stable. That was a good sign. It had been touch and go at first with the Lazarus project. It wasn't sure if she could handle the rebuild because of the state her body was in when it arrived in the lab. 

The dark haired woman was vigilant in her monitoring of the vitals and hadn't heard him when he came into the room. He voiced his annoyance when she didn't turn to greet him. "What was so urgent you needed to wake me at this hour? Couldn't it wait until the morning?"

"You said if I found anything interesting to contact you immediately."

"So I did. What did you find?"

"Sperm."

"Sperm?"

"Yes, Sperm. Or at least traces of it."

"You woke me up and dragged me down here to tell me you found sperm."

"In her uterus, yes."

"So she had sex before she died. Not exactly rocket science."

"Yes, but who it belonged to is the interesting part." Miranda tapped a few buttons and pulled up the rest results. "Due to the degrading state of her body before we got a hold of her, I wasn't able to get a clear reading of the DNA. However, the conditions her body was preserved some of the traces of it, but I wasn't able to narrow it down to which crew member was having relations with her."

"How did you knew it was a member of her crew?"

"Lucky guess?" She was cheeky. "I then realized the genes weren't levo-based, but dextro-based."

She pulled up he genes in question. He stared at it, trying to figure out what she was trying to get him to see. When he didn't, she continued. "Like I said, the DNA is dextro-based. These genes only appear in dextro-based organisms. There are only two dextro-based life forms aboard her crew. Only one of them is male and this specific sequence is only carried by Turians. She's been having relations with a Turian and more than likely the one she's in close proximity to her."

"Ugh," he groaned. "The one aboard her ship."

"That very one."

"Garrus Vakarian. Not a terrible choice, but she could do better. Like one of her own species. Of all the Human males in the universe, she had to go dipping into xenophilia. Why does this need my attention? Specifically at this hour?"

"What if we could breed a new kind of soldier? A hybrid which combined the best of Humanity and the Turians. It would definitely advance the Human ascension to its proper place in the universe. I mean, Humans came up with a way to allow dextro-based and levo-based organisms to reproduce. Kind of a big deal to be honest. And who better than our very own hero, Commander Jane Shepard, to do it. Sir, what I'm wanting is your permission to attempt an experiment."

"Go on."

"Under normal circumstances, Humans cannot carry Turian offspring for various reasons. Mostly due to the dextro/ levo conflict. What I am purposing is we modify her womb to allow her to carry one to term. Groom it, and see what happens."

"How do we know she'll go back to him?"

"Oh, she will. I know she will."

"How?"

"You see that bruising on her shoulder?"

"The one which looks like someone bit her?"

That's because he did bite her. It's a Turian mating bondmark. In the Turian culture, they're as good as married."

"I see."

"So, yes. She will go back to him. I doubt she'd let him bite her if she didn't know what the mark means."

"What's your plan?"

"Make the changes we need to allow her to accept and carry a dextro offspring. Allow her to return as planned and as cliche as it sounds; let nature take it's course."

"Would it allow for her to carry levo-based offspring?"

"That I will not know until it would happen. What I do know is that it wouldn't affect the Lazarus project results."

"How would we monitor her progress?"

"Assign me to her ship. I'll observe her and report back on her condition. It is my project after all."

"Do it." He nodded, once he turned around, he called over his shoulder. "Can't wait to find out what a Human/ Turian hybrid looks like.

 

*** 

 

 


	2. Something Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's it. You're going to the med-bay. Even if I have to carry you."

"Well, that could have gone better!" Garrus growled as he climbed out of the MAKO following his red-headed commander. 

"It wasn't my fault we were ambushed." Jane Shepard snapped at him, shutting off her targeting scope.

"I didn't say it was." He slammed the vehicle's door, then the blue light of his targeting scope shut off. 

"Your fucking tone implied it."

He sighed and walked over to her; pulling her into his embrace and hugged her. She'd been becoming more moody lately. Was it, once again, time for her monthly discharge? Doctor Solus warned him about it when he began his courtship with her. He couldn't comprehend how a bunch of hormones could wreak havoc on her in more than just one way. But when he had realized and really saw it for the first time; he could see why some Human cultures believed this was when the female was at its highest power. He kissed her head. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to lash out."

She gave him a half smile then gave him a light kiss. "Well, if this is an attempt at amazing make-up sex, you really didn't have to fight with me. I'm ready to check my flexibility against your reach already. You know how I get after a mission."

"I wasn't, but if you're offering," he chuckled as he nuzzled his head against her, imprinting and strengthening his scent on her. 

After they left the bay and arrived at her quarters, he noticed her sway a little. "You okay? You look a little unsteady."

Before she could respond and hit the ground, he caught her. He helped her sit down and knelt down beside her. "I'm probably dehydrated. I should go and get some fluids in me."

"Should I take you to the med-bay?"

"No, I'll be okay. I have something inside." She stood up with his help. He punched in her code and guided her to the couch. When she sat down, the room began to spin. Shutting her eyes, she put her head between her knees, trying to keep from getting ill further.

He rubbed her arm in comfort, then went to get one of the hydration packets she kept in her cooler. He handed her the packet and sat down next to her. "You going to be okay? I don't want to do anything if you're not feeling up to it."

A wicked, sultry smile crossed her face, "give a few minutes, a trip to the head, and another packet. Then you can have your way with me."

"Don't be too long."

"Trust me, I won't."

Once in their bedroom, Garrus began preparations for their lovemaking. He took his allergy pills and readied hers. Knowing she had difficulty releasing the latches, he began stripping his armor. Turian armor was not designed for Human lovers in mind. He took a moment for each piece, noting the locations of the scratches he was going to need to buff out later. 

He placed them in their storage locker. As he was shutting the door, he felt her arms snake around his waist. He turned around and smiled. "A little excited are we?"

"Perhaps." She teased as she agonizingly-slow walked over to where he laid out her medication in nothing but her black lightly lined black lace balconette bra and matching lace cheeky panties. 

"I'm going to assume you changed into those. Those probably wouldn't be comfortable crouching down like you were."

"What do you think?" She took a swig of her water and took her medication. "Call it inspiration. I know how scent is for your people and I know how much you enjoy mine."

"Oh, I don't need too much of that." He chuckled in a husky tone as he sauntered over to her. 

"Oh really?"

"Really." His tone continued to drip in husky wanton, which always stirred a primal surge when he used it with his subharmonics. Noticing some bruising, he opened her side table drawer and tore open a medigel tube. When he applied the gel, he frowned when she cringed. "Are you sure you don't want to head to the med-bay? Those bruises look rather nasty."

"I'll be fine, Garrus. It's nothing I haven't had before." She smiled, reassuring him as she took the small tube from him and placed it down on the side table. Her lips made contact with his maxilla and mandible. As the kiss deepened, his tongue sought permission to enter her mouth and begin their traditional duel of dominance. 

Hands caressed, groped, and flicked. Tongues followed the hands. More and more they became desperate to connect on an intimate and physical body; wanting nothing more than for the two of them to become one. Garrus quickly found himself without his under armour. 

When his hands went to caress her breasts through her bra, "Ow! Fuck!"

"You okay?"

"Yea, just my breasts seem a little sensitive. I don't remember getting hit."

"Let me take a look." An impish grin gleamed across his face and eyes. He kissed his was down her neck, playfully nipping at his bonding mark as he went. He slid one of the straps down with his teeth and the other with his three fingered talon. He unhooked her bra and guided her to lay down on their bed. Straddling her hips, he pulled her bra off. Once it was away from her chest, his eyebrow ridge lifted, questioning what he was seeing. 

"What's wrong?"

"It looks possible you really did get hurt." He frowned as he reached out to gently caress her breast, but she cringed in pain. "Jane, go take a look in your mirror. Your breasts look swollen. And did your nipples change color?"

"What?" She went over to the mirror and sure enough, he was correct. They were slightly swollen and they were tender. Her nipples and areola were a darker shade of brown. "Fuck."

"That's it. You're going to the med-bay. Even if I have to carry you."

 

***

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My disclaimer was forgotten in the first chapter. OOOPS! Yea, shiz don't belong to me. Trademarks belong to bioware, not I said the little red hen. Insert other legal crapola here. 
> 
> Please note:  
> I plan on updating on Saturdays. Probably sometime in the late morning/ early afternoon. Also, I apologize in advance. My author's notes have a tendency to be long. Feel free to skip if you wish. You will not offend me.
> 
> Medical stuffs:
> 
> First thing you must know, I'm a CNA. Certified Nursing Assistant. This is a job that does all the gorey details of life that people can't help do for themselves anymore. Yes, I have cleaned: emessis, urine, blood, and fecal matter. Yes, I've seen bedsores the size of people's tuchas (please for the love of God, if you are bed-bound follow your doctor's order to be turned once every couple of hours. They cannot be healed, really. All that can happen is that we can treat the symptoms.). I have no problem going into gorey detail when it comes to things of this matter. So, yes. The rating will probably going to go up.
> 
> I'm not a doctor, but I do have employment in the medical field. If you think you might be pregnant, please go see your OBGYN or take a test. The latter being the least expensive option.
> 
> I'm also a mother, so do know that I'm drawing from experience on some level. 
> 
> WTMI warning:
> 
> For those of you who have not had the opportunity to be pregnant or know someone on a more intimate level who was, each pregnancy can be very different. I knew when I was pregnant when it happened, but I'm very intuned with my body. I really know when my periods are about to happen and no way really needed a calendar to figure it out. What confirmed it for me you ask, my breasts became swollen and changed color. So this is from a little bit of experience here. Breast sensitivity doesn't always indicate pregnancy. Hormones can fluctuate and people who drink lots of caffeine sometimes complain about breast pain.


	3. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jane, I need you to be very honest with me. Have you had sex with any partner other than Garrus? Recently."
> 
> "No! Of course not!"

Seeing Commander Shepard and Garrus in just bathrobes wasn't something Dr. Karin Chakwas was fazed by. No, through her exposure through the years in various facilities she was often surprised when people weren't naked.  The fact they were together didn't either. The worried expressions on their faces; however, did. 

Commander Jane Shepard was nowhere near a hypochondriac.  If anything, she would have to be dragged to the med bay and only when things were serious. Such as being dead for two years. "What's wrong?"

Jane blushed, a sight many normally didn't see. "I think I got hit on the last mission. Or at least we think is what happened."

"Why didn't you come see me? Should I start making it mandatory after a mission regardless if you're hurt or not?"

"Ha. Ha."

"Where?"

"Her chest," Garrus offered as he helped his beloved onto the examination table. "I'm worried about the discoloring."

"Discoloring?" Karin flicked on the privacy screens then turned back to the Commander. "Can I take a look?"

She nodded and released her belt, allowing the black robe to fall to her waist. 

Dr. Chakwas' eyes narrowed. "Garrus, can I get you to go and get the Commander some warmer clothing. Silk bathrobes are nice to wear, but they aren't exactly the best for keeping warm."

"Sure," he kissed Jane on the forehead. "I'll be right back."

Once the doors shut completely, Karin got to her point. "When was your last period?"

"It's due very soon. It was supposed to be last week, but you know what we have going on."

"Jane, I need you to be very honest with me. Have you had sex with any partner other than Garrus? Recently."

"No! Of course not!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she frowned as she crossed her arms. She cringed as she remembered too late that her breasts were very sensitive. "Why?"

"Because from my experience as a doctor, I haven't seen a Human/ Turian hybrid before for biological reasons." She paused as she allowed her words to sink in. "I'll have to confirm it, but your body is showing pregnancy symptoms and honestly I don't know why. Especially since your only partner has been Garrus. I'm going to check your blood, do a scan, and check for physical anomalies for answers."

"What physical anomalies are you talking about?"

"The big one being forced entry." She sighed as she laid a hand on the Spectre's shoulder. "It's no secret, Jane, you drink. A LOT. I just want to make sure no one took advantage of you."

"What if the test comes back negative?"

"More than likely your hormones are out of whack and that's very treatable with medications."

"And if it comes back positive, is there a way to test what species it is?"

"Absolutely. We can also test for gender if you're interested."

"I don't think I want to go that route quite yet." She massaged her forehead with her fingers. "In the very small chance it is Garrus' child, how long could I carry it for?"

"Not sure. There never has been a Human/ Turian hybrid before, like I said. Levo and dextro proteins just aren't that compatible. Your womb would more than likely reject the child and would abort naturally." She began taking samples from the Commander. Then she scanned her with her scanner.

"But is there a small possibility."

She placed a hand on Shepard's arm. "If the chance exists, all of which is very close to nil, all the stars in the galaxy would have to align in a certain way for it to happen. Unless Cerberus decided to experiment on you, that is. God only knows what they did to you. Although knowing you and Garrus, if it's a small chance it will probably work out."

"With everything that has happened nothing surprises me anymore. Once we figure out what's going on, I'm going to smash Miranda Lawson's face in."

This gave the doctor a chuckle while she finished taking her samples. "Thanks for warning me in advance."

"You won't tell Garrus about it?"

"Doctor/patient confidentiality. I can't say anything until you say otherwise. Besides, this should be something you should tell Garrus."

"Tell me what?" The Turian in question entered the Medbay just in time to catch the last sentence. "What's going on?"

The doctor didn't say a word as she quickly grabbed her samples and scans. The couple needed privacy. The Turian gave the clothing to Shepard and she began putting them on.

"Jane, what's wrong?"

Words were forming in her head as to what she wanted to say, but they became lost somewhere between her brain and her mouth. Once she finished dressing, she hopped back up on the table. "I...ah, well...the thing is..."

"Jane, just tell me. You're scaring me."

The fact he admitted his fear, forced her to say it. She couldn't hid it or pass it off as something unimportant. He would see right through her. "Doc. Chakwas is running some tests. She says she has a theory as to what's happening to me."

"And?"

She took a deep breath, knowing what she was going to say next would change their relationship forever. "She  thinks I'm pregnant. Or at least my body thinks it is."

He blinked, unable to speak as the words she spoke seeped. 

"Say something."

"You're pregnant?" It was a statement rather than a question, really.

"A possibility, yes."

"Who was it, Jane." Her heart broke a bit when she heard the sadness in his voice as it conveyed his hurt. Then it grew to anger. "Who did you sleep with? I'm going to kill him. If it's Kaiden, I'm ripping him apart with my bare hands!"

"Garrus!" Her voice was scarrily even as she enunciated every following word. "I didn't sleep with him. You are the only one."

"Then how in HELL are you pregnant?" He growled. "I can't do it."

"Dr. Chakwas isn't even sure if I am, yet. Let's let her run her tests and find out from there."

An hour later, Karin returned to the bedside. The couple had fallen asleep and under normal circumstances, she would have let them sleep. There were more tests she needed to run and she needed more samples to do them with. She lightly shook Shepard's arm. "Commander, I have news."

The red-head yawned then tapped Garrus on the arm, rousing him. "What's up, doc?"

She pulled up the scans she took and the image came up on her data pad. "I was right. You're pregnant."

With those five words, the tension between the couple grew visually thicker. She decided to quickly give them the rest of the news. She turned the pad around there in the center of the scan was a small life, safely nestled in Jane's womb. She enlarged it to show detail. "I need to run some tests to be sure, but do you see that. Right above the ear?"

"Those look like fringe." He took and looked at the pad more closely. "That definitely looks like Turian fringe."

Jane took the pad from her lover and stared down at it. "He's so beautiful. Looks just like his daddy."

"Unfortunately, this means you're going to be a pincushion." The doctor smiled as the mother lightly caressed the image. "EDI, please can you discreetly send Garrus and the Commander the images from her scan."

"Sending them to your terminals now."

"How is this even possible, Karin?"

"Why do you think you're going to be a pincushion? If I can figure it out, maybe this will help more couples of your pairing have the children they want to have." She bit her lip, then asked. "Do you want to know the gender?"

"Yes."

"No."

Garrus' head snapped over to look at his bondmate. "Why not?"

"Because gender really doesn't matter to me." She was pensive. "It's a miracle we were able to conceive at all."

"Knowing would help us plan for it. Like giving it a name."

"True."

"I actually do know what it is right now, if that helps you decide."

"What is it then?" The Turian raised an eyebrow as he placed his hand onto the Commander's abdomen."

"You were right in seeing it was fringe and the Commander was right when she said, "he". It's a boy."

She was smug, "ha!"

"Now, Commander. You're going to be restricted from a few things. Mostly for his protection and for your physical wellbeing."

"Like?"

"The big one is missions. I know you can handle yourself, which under normal circumstances you could. This is no longer just about you anymore. You have a life growing inside of you. You're going to be exhausted all the time and if we're completely honest; you're physically not going to be able to exert yourself like you do. Especially in this first trimester."

"So, you're grounding me."

"Affirmative." The doctor nodded to the abdomen of her patient. "With the way you're built, you're going to be showing soon. You should tell at least Miranda; in case something were to happen. You might also need to contact the Illusive Man. It's one thing not wanting to do a mission. It's a whole 'nother to not physically be able to do it."

"He's the exact last person I'd want to know."

"Yes, I know and if it were a child of both levo protein or dextro protein; I'd let it go until absolutely necessary. But this isn't."

"When should we tell the crew?"  

"I'll leave it up to you and the Commander. Traditionally, most Humans wait until the end of the first trimester. To make sure the child is viable. You're getting really close to that." The doctor smiled at the couple with tear-filled, ecstatic eyes. "Congratulations. No one I know in the whole known universe deserves this more than you two.

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post yesterday. I went to see my folks yesterday and then when I got back I took a nap since I had to leave for their place at the butt crack of dawn. They live about 2 hours away from me, so it was bit of a hall. After I woke up, I began to feel ill. Sore throat from post-nasal drip (again, CNA. There is no such thing as TMI). I'm hoping it will be gone by tomorrow morning so I can sing in church. But the way this is going, it doesn't look like that is going to be the case. I do plan on working on Sprint Sunday at some point tomorrow. I've been slacking on my lent devotionals (mostly because I left my book at my parent's house) and need to catch up. 
> 
> This week's post was long. Yikes.


	4. EDI's Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops!

"Lieutenant Moreau, can I ask you a question? I am in need on an organic life form's opinion."

"Sure, EDI. What's up?"

"Reproduction interspecies is not difficult to process, but why do organics have issues with other species? Socially speaking."

"That's the question of the millenium." Joker scoffed as he adjusted his hat. "Close mindedness I suppose it's the biggest one. It's different that what we're use to. For Humans anyway, we're not exactly great when it comes to change. Why do you ask?"

"I am researching the intricacies of Human and xenophilia to better advise the Commander for her needs. With the research I am finding, it is probable that her offspring with Garrus Vakarian will be met with some resistance, even xenophobia."

"Fortunately, they can't have children together."

"Then Dr. Chakwas was incorrect with her diagnosis? This is not normally within her character."

"Wait, what?"

"Where you not informed of the Commander's pregnancy? I guess I should not have spoken about this. Dr. Chakwas had me download sonogram imaging to the Commander Shepard's terminal."

"Can I see the images?"

"Access to those files are limited. Only authorized personnel may access those files."

"Of course." Joker frowned. "Do you know how far along she is?"

"Access to those files are limited. Only authorized personnel may access those files."

"Of course." He sighed. "What can you tell me?"

"Individual Humans react differently to pregnancy, especially in the early stages. Some experience morning sickness, which despite usually occurring in the morning, can occur any point of the day or evening. Usually this includes vomiting and nausea.  Headaches are another possible reaction and mood swings. Some have issues with swelling in the (but not limited to): feet, ankles, breasts, face, and abdomen. The urge to urinate increases further along with the pregnancy and incontinence. Other Humans may experience may also breast tenderness. The changing color of the areola and nipples..."

"Ugh, EDI, I don't think I really need to know all that detail. How about some suggestions for actually helping her."

"Suggested remedy for morning sickness is to eat a little bit before and after going to sleep. Specifically bland items such as soda or saltine crackers. Advise against alcohol, caffeine, and smoking. Exercise, hydration, and eating well is encouraged. Allot time for probable and frequent bathroom visits. "

"HA!" Joker laughed hysterically. "She's going to just love the coffee and alcohol ban."

"Remind her of the effects alcohol and caffeine can have on the growing fetus. However, there is an allotment of milligrams suggested for those who cannot cut off caffeine completely. "

"Yea, I wouldn't advise seeing the Shepard without her coffee. It's just down right scary. It happened once on the SR-1 when the chef under ordered it and I ended up buying a crate full of it, because I never want to see that happen ever again."

"Noted. Updating the Mess Hall of this knowledge. Confirmed. Permanent addition to the requisition form completed." 

"Nice."

"Since I have not had the chance to experience reproduction of the macro forms of life, do you have any experience with this?"

"Personally, no. My sister had a baby once. She miscarried."

"Some of my research had indicated that would be a possibility. I will research this topic further."

"I hope this won't be an issue." He sighed as he found it hard to turn back to his work. "Keep me informed whenever you can, EDI.  She's like a big sister to me."

"Acknowledged."

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot shorter than I would normally want. It's what I get for being sick.


	5. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: 
> 
> She gently caressed the image in front of her. This little life was going to change her life and hopefully she wouldn't screw it up.

Jane stared at the image before her. She'd been finding herself doing it all day and thoughts of it were so distracting, she couldn't focus on her work. Giving up, she logged out of her terminal. She was still in shock and in awe that the impossible was happening. She still couldn't believe it. She really was pregnant and with her love's baby.

She gently caressed the image in front of her. This little life was going to change her life and hopefully she wouldn't screw it up. He would already be fighting a battle of acceptance in the universe due to his unique circumstances of his conception and birth. All he needed was for her to screw him over and give him emotional scarring for the rest of his life. 

The door chime rang and Miranda walked in. "Commander, you said you something you wanted to see me about?"

"Yeah, come and have a seat. I have something I want to show you." Shepard gestured to the couch then picked up the image to carry with her as she followed the dark haired Human to sit down next to her. When Shepard handed her the image, a silent thrill ran through her. It had worked! She hoped the smile on her face didn't give her tell away. "Aww. How cute! Is this Garrus' sisters? What her name, again. Solana?"

"No," she frowned. The cheerleader-esque female wasn't going to admit it out right. Apparently she was going to have to squeeze information out of her. "He's mine."

"Yours?" She tried to keep the act up. "How?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Miranda. I know this is Cerberus' doing. Why though? Why do they want me pregnant? With a half-Turian of all things. That doesn't seem like their M.O."

"Not sure entirely."

"Bullshit. You're lying to me."

"No, I'm not." She stared at the photo. "It was no real secret about you two wanting to be together. Once you were spaced and we had you, I found evidence you two had been together. Just before?"

"That's really none of your business."

"Regardless, I found the evidence you had inside of you. I wanted to prove it would be possible for a levo can carry a dextro child. I made a few implants and apparently I was successful."

"You had no right!" She roared. 

"Yes, and you're welcome by the way." Miranda watched as the Commander stood up and looked into her fishtank, trying to calm herself. 

"Does the Illusive Man know about this?"

"He approved it."

"Why?"

"Probably because he thought he could make an army of Human and Turian hybrids to dominate the galaxy with."

"Not funny, Miranda." She frowned as she crossed her arms, noting the lionfish coming over to stare at her through the glass. "Doctor Chakwas has grounded me. I'm not allowed to go on missions until after I deliver.  I'm sure the universe will probably have other opinions about that, but as much as I hate to admit it; I'm going to follow her orders. This baby is way too important to me. Garrus is way too important to me. I can't risk it. She's worried I won't be able to carry him to term if I have too much stress. Light duty only. Let the Illusive Man know. I'm not exactly in the mood to deal with him."

"Understood."

"Also, Garrus and I haven't told anyone else yet. Please keep this to yourself for now."

"Understood," but then the Executive Officer smiled fondly. "Congratulations, Commander."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yays for S'Eleene Post Saturdays! I am hoping to finish typing up chapter one of my RPG group's soon so I can post it. I'm not sure about the amount of detail in it, since it takes place in an already established universe, so I might need a beta reader. It's one thing to have had played the game and have everything in your head. It's a whole nother ball game when it comes to the audience understanding it all. I am hoping to post that on Friday. 
> 
> The majority of the first "book" is to introduce the characters, so not too much of a plot in it. I'm also having to come up with books for in between some of them. I just hope all of you will like it.


	6. Downlow Doesn't Happen on the Normandy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where Tali fangirl squeals.

Despite day and night cycles being simulated on the Normandy, they were completely necessary to keep biological entities on a schedule. Eating and sleeping appreciate routine as does the biological processes which allow these functions to occur. So when Commander Shepard's stomach protested her lack of nutrients into the late hours of the evening, she snuck down to the mess hall, hoping it was empty. The kitchen was closed, but to her annoyance, there were people in the room. 

Once there, she heard a squeal, a blur of color, and then a hug attack without seeing who it was at first. "Um..."

"Oh, Commander. I am so excited for you and Garrus. Keelah! When is it due?"

At Tali's exclamation, several of the few crew members preparing for the night shift turned to watch. They straightened at the sight of their leader. A quiet halfway at ease gesture and they went back to their conversation, albeit it now discussing what was happening. 

She peeled herself from the Quarian. "Tali, what are you talking about?"

"The baby!"

"How the hell do you know about that?" She sighed, but then knew the answer. "EDI!"

"I must apologize, Commander. I did not realize you and Mr. Vakarian wished to keep the pregnancy a secret for a while. It was not until I spoke to Flight Lieutenant Moreau I realized it was possible you were not ready."

"You talked to Joker." She threw up her hands in frustration. "Of all the people on this fucking ship you could have talked to, you should have known by now that he's as bad as someone's yenta grandmother. Is there anyone on the ship who doesn't fucking know?" 

"As of now, no. The only ones who had not been informed were the night crew. This has been taken care of as of now. Commander, may I suggest you consume some nutrients? You are showing symptoms of low blood sugar and your fetus..."

"Seriously!? I'm not a fucking invalid. I know I need to eat. Why do you think I'm down here? I'm going to grab a levo meal bar then head to bed."

"Commander, I am going to recommend eating something more substantial in the morning if you wish to only grab something quick now. Some pregnant mothers find that eating something right before bed then right away in the morning when they wake up helps keep away morning sickness. Such suggested food consists of saltine crackers."

Jane threw up her hands. "Seriously?"

"I do not believe I was coming across as joking Commander."

"That wasn't directed toward you, EDI." Jane snapped.

"Mood swings are also possible. Sending crew pamphlets information on related topics regarding pregnancy."

"EDI! That's not..."

"Done."

She groaned. "Are you fucking kidding me? Even my own damn ship! Mutiny, I tell you."

"Commander, I do not see how you would qualify this..."

"Shut it, EDI."

"Logging you off, Commander Shepard."

"In all fairness, Shepard." Tali offered, cautiously. "She's just trying to help you. We all will. I hope you know that."

She sighed, deflating. "I know, Tali. It's just all so new to me. I'm having a hard time believing it and it's happening to me. Maybe I'm just tired. I did find out in the very early morning hours this morning. It just hadn't sunk in yet. I haven't had time to process it."

"Of course." Despite her opaque mask, Jane knew the Quarian had a grin on her face the size of the galaxy. "When you get up, though, I expect to see the images." 

 

***

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, guys. This is a lot shorter than I would have liked it to be. Joys of being ill. Teaser for next week:
> 
> "Spirits, Garrus! This is crazy exciting! Do you know what it is, yet? Please tell me it's a girl, so I can buy all of the frilly clothes. ALL of it."


	7. A Call from Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrus gets a phone call from his sister.

Garrus checked his calibrations for the third time within the last ten minutes. Distracted was putting it mildly. He smiled and picked up the data pad on the console next to him. The image of his child filled his heart with so much warmth and joy he was sure he was projecting it like a biotic throwing an attack. His child was safely nestled in his beloved's womb, innocent to the dangerous universe. The turian prayed to whatever spirit which was listening that this offspring would never know the dangers his parents were fighting against. He was the reason the universe needed to be safe. 

He still could hardly believe it, though. She was carrying his child. HIS CHILD! He still couldn't wrap his head around the impossibility of this whole situation.  

An alert of an incoming call shook him back into reality. He opened the line and his sister's face appeared. "Garrus, I got your message. What's going on?"

He he was beaming when he asked, "how would you like to be an aunt?"

"Spirits! You guys got approved for adoption? Not that I'm surprised much, although you're not bonded yet kind of throws a wrench in the process I am sure, but who would deny the two of you guys a child..."

"We're not adopting."

"A surrogate? You guys going full Turian or full Human. Garrus, why didn't you ask me? I would have happily..."

"It's not a surrogate. She's actually pregnant. With my child."

"How is _ that_ possible?"

"It seems Cerberus made a few changes. Hold on a second." He entered a few commands and moments later he had to turned down the volume on his console because of his sister's squeal of excitement.

"Spirits, Garrus! This is crazy exciting! Do you know what it is yet? Please tell me it's a girl, so I can buy all the frilly clothes. _All_ of it."

"Sorry to disappoint, but it's boy."

 "Have you told dad, yet?"

"No," he sighed, "waiting to hear back from him. I just wish mom was around for this."

"I do too. He would be crazy spoiled." Sadly, Solana nodded. "So when are you going to mark her then."

"Solana."

"I'm serious, Garrus. She's willing to fight with and probably for you. Have relations AND have your baby. You should mark her. Or are you going to do the Human equivalent? What is it called again?"

"Marriage. They have a ceremony and bond with vows and a ring. I never realized how ritualistic Humans were until I started to serve under one. They have lots of them, actually. Variants even."

"Marking is less complicated. Bite mark then fill out paperwork. End of story. Nothing too complicated. Have you at least talked about it?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"She doesn't seem opposed to the idea."

"Well, you should do it soon. Don't want anyone else to get the wrong idea about them marking her instead of you."

"I don't think I'll need to worry about that."

"You're right. She is rather loyal, or that's always been my impression of her."

He nodded.

"Well, I need to be letting you go. Dad is going to be home soon. As for you two, you better come and visit soon. I'm now dying to rub her belly for good luck."

 

***


	8. The Admiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admiral Shepard doesn't exactly have the best reaction to her daughter's announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to me! Here have a chapter to help me celebrate!

It wasn't often Jane was this nervous, but for some reason, the idea of telling her mother was making her anxious. "Get a grip." She told herself. "She's just your mother."

She took a moment, took a deep breath, and made the call. She bit on her nails nervously as she waited or the Admiral to answer. Once she did, her mother frowned. "Jane, what did I tell you about biting your nails?"

The Commander rolled her eyes and pulled her fingers away from her mouth.  "Don't, ma'am."

"That's right." She frowned at her daughter after a few minutes of silence. "Was there something you wanted or can get back to these reports? We're getting

upgrades and it's like everyone once my attention. I don't think I've been able to step off the ship since we docked."

"Mom," she paused, summoning the courage, "I'm pregnant."

Hannah was silent as she eyed her daughter. Then she asked, "how far along are you?"

Jane frowned. This wasn't how she wanted this conversation to go. "Eight weeks."

"So there is still time."

"Time? For what?"

"Getting rid of it. I doubt it's possible to tote around an infant with you with what you do. Even if you can, a starship isn't exactly a good place for a single mother to raise a child."

"You raised me aboard a ship. I don't think I turned out too terrible."

"I also had your father then your Uncle Steven to help with that."

"I'm not going to raise him alone, mother. His father is also aboard the ship."

"Great, your child's father is a subordinate. That's going to bode with the Alliance."

"It'd be a problem if the Alliance would reinstate me."

"You of all people should know how much paperwork and time that it takes for the Alliance to do paperwork to ship a roll of toilet paper let alone declare someone undead." She frowned then shook her head. "Jane, I don't know what to tell you. I'm not exactly thrilled about this. You keep saying "his" and "him". Is it a boy?"

"Yes." Jane played with her hands. "Garrus and I are excited. Please be happy or us."

"He knows?"

"Yes, and he's stupid excited about it."

"He's aware that the child isn't his? He does know how this works, right? Did you cheat on him? Or was there some sort of arrangement?"

"Mother, it's his."

"Don't be stupid, Janie-bean. It's basic biology. Levose and dextrose cannot reproduce offspring together. It's just not possible."

"Considering all the cybernetics, am I really completely a Levo anymore? Doctor Chakwas is investigating if they had anything to do with it, but it's a fact. I'm going to be her pin cushion, as she says, for a while.  The boy is half Turian regardless as to what people say is possible."

"I see." The new grandmother frowned. "There is no convincing you otherwise?"

"No."

Hannah closed her eyes. "Janie, this dangerous on many levels."

"I know and I'm willing to take those risks."

 

A sight, which Jane never saw, occurred. Tears began falling down her cheeks. "Janie. I've had to deal with losing you, my child, once..."

"Mom, it's not..."

"Do not say what we both know you're going to say next. Yes, it's a possibility. Every time a child is born, it's a possibility. Granted now days it's almost nil. This is the unknown, Jane, and not just the unknown that you're having a baby and not having done so before."

"Mom," it was the daughter's turn to release tears. "This isn't just about me, mother. It's about him. It's about his father. It's about the galaxy. I almost died countless times trying to save the universe and actually did once. It's about accomplishing what was impossible before. Peace. Now, I'm doing the impossible  again, but this time I'm bringing a life into the world rather than taking them."

Her child's words softened her. "Since I cannot convince you otherwise, I guess I should just resign to the fact I am going to be a grandmother come November. You will keep me informed about the progress, Commander. Images would be appreciated when possible."

"Understood, ma'am." The screen went black and the specter wasn't entirely sure the conversation went well. Her mother's initial words haunted her. Get rid of it? No way in Human Hell that would happen. She placed a hand on her abdomen and quietly whispered. "Little Lamb, no matter happens, I will never ask that of you. I will never try to get rid of one of the most important things to you."

 

***


	9. Image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admiral Hannah Shepard has an image to maintain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my birthday gift from me to you. I decided Hannah needed a little redemption and this little short was born. Yes, I was born on Star Wars day. I was born in '83, which if you recall correctly is the year the Return of the Jedi appeared in theaters (my favorite film actually). So I was born on a truly epic day. :D

Admiral Hannah Jane Shepard closed the com channel and closed her eyes. "A baby? In Space? What on Earth and in Hell was Jane thinking? Didn't she learn from my mistake?"

She glanced back to her ship reports which had piled onto her desk, but she found it impossible to focus. How could Jane do that to her? What about herself?  Her career?"

A notification came from her console, indicating a message. Opening the message from her daughter, there was an attachment. She opened it in another screen and when she tabbed over, the familiar imaging of a fetus appeared. In it was a small life curled safely inside her daughter's womb. The unmistakable crest of a male Turian began to form behind the Human ears, acting like hair. 

She stared at the image for a long time, hypnotised by the small life in it. He was beautiful, there was no doubt in that. She caressed the image and was tempted to call her daughter back. No, hearing from her when she knew she was going to be angry with her was never a good idea. She was not apologetic about what she said either. Jane having a baby out in space was not a good idea. Perhaps she could convince her to come to the Citadel for a while.

The Admiral downloaded the image onto her omni-tool then called to her assistant via the entercom. "Sidona, I have something I need to do on the Citadel. Clear my schedule. I'll be gone for the day."

"Yes, ma'am. Finally taking that time off the doctor has been on you about for a while now?"

"Something like that. Please reschedule at their earliest convenience." 

"Yes, ma'am."

Wandering the pathways of the Presidium, the Admiral found the novelty shop of her search and went inside. She smiled at the memories which flashed in her head. Her and John's first date, getting one of those old fashioned prints to remember the occasion. He had picked up one of those old cameras not too long after, learned to use it, and to make the prints. The photo scavenger hunt he had her on which ended with her meeting him there, him on one knee with a ring. Picking up their daughter to keep her from taking the trinkets off the shop walls.

"Morning, ma'am." Greeted the shopkeeper, a young male Human who name tag read 'Xavior' and it shook her from her thoughts. "What can I do for you?"

"I was here a long time ago and there wa a man by the name of William. Is he still here?"

A saddened, half smile formed. "No, ma'am. William was my grandfather. He died just before the attacks on the Citadel."

"Sorry to hear that. My condolences."

"Thank you." He tilted his head, questioning. "Was there something I could help you with?"

"You don't by chance still make those old fashioned paper prints, do you? Your grandfather use to make them from time to time with his old camera. He taught my deceased husband how to use and make them. I never learned, but I wanted to have a copy of some images made."

"I don't..."

"Oh, alright. Thank you..."

"But my father does. Pop pop taught him everything."

"Really? Would he be willing to make a print or two for me? I'll pay well for them."

"Oh, I'm sure he would. It's become a bit of a hobby for him." He called to his father in the other room. "Hey, dad! Can you come out here?"

"I heard, I heard!" The elderly man stepped out of the back room to the Admiral. "I'd happy to do that. You got an image in mind."

"Why yes, I do." The Admiral smiled, genuinely. "I sure do."

 

***

 


	10. Status Report

"And then she had the nerve to suggest an abortion!" Shepard fumed as she punched the heavy punching bag hard, swinging it into the father of her child. "Of all the things she could have said, Garrus!"

Garrus hardened his grasp onto the bag. "Yea, that is rather ballsy."

"I can't believe it." She pounded a few more jabs than an uppercut. She paused briefly to catch her breath. "No wait. I can. Probably doesn't want to admit she's old enough to be a grandmother."

He chuckled as he handed her the towel she brought to wipe the sweat off of her. "It's a little different with Turians. Most look forward to old age."

"Right." She rolled her eyes as she took the towel. "Speaking of which, heard back from your family?"

"Father no. Sister yes. She's ecstatic. Should I warn our quartermaster about all of the crates of baby things she's going to send?"

That earned a chuckle from her as she picked up her water bottle. As she went to take a drink she asked. "That bad?"

"I think Humans have a term called 'Baby fever'."

"Oh god."

"Yea."

"Between her, Tali, and more than likely Liara..." Jane smiled. 

"I take it you heard back from her?"

"No, but I know what she's going to say." She smiled as she took another sip of water. 

He went over to her and pulled her close; holding her by her waist. Nuzzling her forehead, he smiled. "Jane, I want you to know that I don't care what anyone else says. I'm so excited about this. I know we didn't exactly plan this so soon..."

"Garrus, I love you and once the word gets out, we're going to have to finish filling out that paperwork with the Hierarchy about our bonding."

He chuckled, which rumbled in his chest. "Already did and it's sitting on your desk; waiting for your signature as we speak."

"You do realize once word gets out about either of these, the tabloids are going to have a field day."

"Please see previous statement about what other people think." He caressed her hip then caressed her ample derriere. His voice sunk into the gravely, husky tone which drove her mad. "If I did, I wouldn't exactly take orders from a Human."

The Commander smiled then kissed him, sweetly. "Thank you for always having my six."

"And a rather sexy six it is." He commented as he nibbled on her neck. "There is no Shepard without Vakarian, Jane."

"I see you have something on your mind?"

"Oh, that's without a doubt." He moved to her ear, allowing his breath to tease her neck. 

"If it's okay with you, can I get a raincheck? I think I need to go and lay down for a while. This exercise has me kind of tired."

"Alright then." There was no doubt to the disappointment. "If you need me in the battery, calibrating."  

She smiled and gave him a final kiss before heading to their quarters."

 

***

 


	11. The In-Law

A few hours into her nap, the communications system notified her of an incoming call. She groaned then went over to her desk to the com link. She was greeted by a semi-familiar face. The facial markings were slightly different in shape, but there was no mistake about the eye color compared to her beloved's. "Castis Vakarian, sir?"

"Commander Shepard." He nodded. "I am sorry to disturb you. I was looking for my son."

"He's currently down in the main battery. Want me to transfer you, sir?"

"Not quite yet, but in a moment. Since we have a moment alone, I would like a word."

"Sir?"

He chuckled. "At ease, solider. I promise I won't bite."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

"I was curious as to what kind of trouble he's in."

"Why would you think he's in trouble?"

"We don't talk much, Commander. When we do, it usually involves news. And the news usually isn't good."

"Sir, I assure you that it's good news." She noticed the paperwork or the Hierarchy, signed it, then sent it off. "I know what it is."

"What is it then?"

"I think it's best if it comes from him."

"I know the two of you are together if that is it. Solana has very loose lips when it comes to news like that. It'd be a shock if she kept something bigger than just you two being a couple."

"She would if she didn't know."

"She distinctly told me she knew Garrus' news and I was to call him sooner rather than later. Before she, now how did she put it, squealed?"

The Commander smirked. "Well, she doesn't know all of it, but she does know most of it."

"Is there something, at least, I can glean out of you?"

"Well, I did just send off some paperwork to the Hierarchy and when I mean just, I mean while we're talking." 

"I see." He sighed. "I am to assume I now have a Human daughter-in-law then?"

The even, un revealing emoting voice made her frown slightly. "Yes, sir."

"I see. I know there is a Human equivalent. Are you planning to observe this custom."

"We haven't discussed it, but I'm not seeing the point. We are married according to your customs. That's enough for me."

"Oh, well." His tone filled with disappointment. "I guess I miss out on the celebration then."

"Had your heart set on going to the reception?"

"You caught me." He chuckled. 

"I'll do my best to arrange something."

"Knowing this, I guess I do not need to talk to my son?"

" You should still talk to him, sir."

"Alright."

"Talk to you later, sir." 

"Yes, and Commander?"

"You can call me Jane if you wish. It seems a little too formal to make my in-laws call me by my rank."

"Alright, Jane." His face was unreadable, but his tone was warm. "Welcome to the family."

The transfer timer timed out and his call was sent down to the battery before she could respond. "Talk to you later, sir."

 

***


	12. A pup, dad! A pup!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is being posted a day early because tonight I will be traveling by train to Champaign, IL to attend a memorial service tomorrow for the friend of mine which died in a car accident two weeks ago. Which is suiting I suppose. This will be the first time I'll see the majority of my friends down there since we moved to Chicago.

"My new daughter-in-law told me the news." Without much of a preamble, Castis greeted his son. "I must say, I'm not entirely surprised."

"I thought I told her I wanted to do it." He sighed and shook his head. "I guess she's more excited about it than I thought. I know Jane's mother didn't exactly react pleased with it."

"Unfortunately, you're going to get that reaction from some. How long?"

"Doctor Chakwas isn't entirely sure since this is a first. She's guessing approximately the standard Human gestational period of 40 weeks."

"Gestational period? You married her and she's pregnant?"

"Correct."

"You're accepting this child even though it's not yours. It's common knowledge, Garrus, that she cannot carry a Turian."

"She's not." A devilish smile crossed his face as Garrus paused for dramatic effect. "She's carrying a half Turian."

"She's lying to you, Garrus. There is no possible way that she can be carrying a Turian."

"No, she really is. Doctor Chakwas isn't exactly one for lying, dad."

"Is she absolutely sure?"

"It surprised her too, but that is what the scans and tests were saying; and there were _a_ _lot_  of them. I saw the scan myself at the same time Jane did. It has fringe, dad, already. It's a male half-Turian. A pup, dad. I'm going to have a pup. It's surreal."

"That's exactly how I felt when your mother and I found out about you. Do you two have a name picked out? I'm assuming the last name will be Vakarian."

"We still haven't picked anything out. We just found out."

"May I suggest naming him after your grandfather, Tyron? Your mother would have loved that."

"I will need to discuss it with my bondmate. I'm sure she'll have some ideas too."

"Well, I must be heading out. Your sister wants to drag me all over the Citadel to shop and now I know why." Before he closed the com channel, he stopped. "Come back soon. Solana misses you and wants to meet Jane."

"Of course."

"And, I wouldn't object to it either."

"When we can. I'll pass along the request to the Commander."

"See you soon, Garrus." The screen went black and Garrus sunk back into his chair. That was the first time in recent history the Vakarian the elder actually admitted a desire to see his son.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> For the Americans who read this: have a safe and fun Memorial Day. It's going to be a wet one here, but we're not going to let us stop us! Don't forget to remember those who paid the ultimate price during service to our country. Not to be confused with Veterans' Day, where we thank those veterans who served in the military. 
> 
> For the rest of those who are not Americans who read this: have a safe and glorious weekend!


	13. Wrex

 

 

"Finally got knocked up, as the Human saying goes. Excellent and about time."

"Classy, Wrex." Jane rolled her eyes at the Krogan. "You should talk. How many clutches are you on now? Twenty?"

"Now, Shepard. It's only eighteen."

"Got to make up for last time, huh?"

"Could say the same thing about you and Vakarian. You gunna change to his clan name?"

"Not sure. I haven't thought about it honestly. Most of the galaxy knows me as 'Shepard'. Somehow, I'm not sure I want to cause a diplomatic incident doing that."

"I doubt the Humans and the Turians would really have a problem with you doing it."

"They're not the ones I'm worried about."

"Ha!" His laugh was more of a snort rather than an actual chuckle. "Well, I doubt he'll insist on it. As he claims, he's not a very good Turian."

"True."

"What about the little tyke? Got a name picked out?"

"No, but we have time. Forty weeks is the Human gestation period."

"It's a lot simpler laying eggs than waiting that long."

"Well, frogs would know all about that wouldn't they, Krokie."

"Funny, Shepard." He smiled, as best as a Krogan could smile that is. "Well, naming after a good friend who helped you kick ass would be a good option."

"I doubt Tali would appreciate her namesake being male."

"Nah, she'd squee..." He caught her tease. "Hey, now!"

Jane chuckled as she bit into a saltine cracker. Then her tone took a turn to solem. Stupid pregnancy hormones. "I was thinking about naming after my brother, John."

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"Yeah, I don't talk about him much." Tears welled in her eyes. "I haven't gone to see him in a while. I should do that."

"Why not? Did you fight? Do I need to go and kill him? You know I would."

"He's dead. He got sick with something that his compromised immune system couldn't handle when we were younger. I use to visit his grave every year, on his birthday. I haven't for the last few, because, well, you know."

He nodded, not sure how else he could respond. THe sad eyes of his former boss released some of the tears she was holding back. "Ugh, why the fuck am I crying?"

"Because your hormonal and pregnant. Many of my females are. Quickly learning to avoid them. It's better that way. I don't have a death wish." That prompted a belly laugh from the Human. "It's not funny! They're all crazy. I sleep with my gun because I worry they'll kill me in my sleep."

"You'd sleep with your gun anyway."

"Not the point!"

"I doubt that'd actually happen."

"You've never met a pregnant Krogan before. A thresher maw is just a walk in the fields in comparison."

 

***

 


	14. Morning Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who suffered only a little bit from morning sickness (my obgyn at the time was a mother of five herself and knew all sorts of tricks). It's really not as funny as Hollywood often portrays it. It's frustrating. It's gross. It's annoying. It's inconvenient. I'm not going to lie, it may have its funny moments, but most of the time it's not. 
> 
> In the end notes, I have added my top suggestions she made to me while I was pregnant before it really progressed very far into my first trimester. I hope it helps those of you who may read this. This is not a cure-all. It doesn't magically make it go away. It does help cope and they helped me. 
> 
> Also, don't feel bad if you feel the need to skip my authors notes at any given point. They have a tendency to be lengthy. They always have been. Probably will continue to do so. I know I won't take any offense to it. lol
> 
> Sorry this is a bit short. Things have been crazy sauce around here. Husband and I won't see each other for the better part of two weeks, due to business trips, so I've been trying to spend as much time as I can with him before then. After he leaves, hopefully I'll work on it some more.

 

Garrus groaned as he rolled over. The sound of violent disgorgement had woken him from his sleep. It echoed a bit from the hard surfaced walls in the bathroom. Trying to go back to sleep while she was ill wasn't going to happen any time soon. The last time she got this sick, she was at it for a good fifteen minutes. Long enough for him not to be able to go back to sleep anyway.

Resigning to this, he grabbed a few antacids from her side table drawer and a water packet from the fridge. He went inside the bathroom and the commander flushed the former stomach contents. "You okay?

"It's my own fault. I should have ate my crackers before bed."

He nodded and handed her the water. She swished it around in her mouth then spit it out. When he handed her the antacids, she chewed and swallowed. He crouched down as best he could and moved her hair out of her face.  "Come back to bed. Get some more sleep. We'll be getting to the Citadel soon. We can move into the apartment and hopefully won't be hounded by too many tabloids. I had a friend of mine stop by and install some privacy and security protocols."

"Not sure why I agreed to live there. It's not like I don't have a doctor nearby here." She padded to the bed to cuddle next to her husband. 

He nuzzled her face and draped an arm across her to hold her as they laid in their bed. "Because you see the logic of having a fully-equipped hospital with specialists. Will all due respect to our doc, if something goes south; I want someone a little more specialized to take care of the two most important beings in my life. You and little Tyron."

"Tyron? Is that what you want to call him?" She raised an eyebrow. She wanted to laugh. She almost did, but his face was too serious for it to be a joke.

"After my mother's father."

"No. I like the sentiment, but it sounds too much like tyrant."

"Alright. What do you got?"

"The suggestion has been made to name him after a, how was it put again? "A good friend who helped you kick ass."."

"Let me guess. Wrex suggested that."

"Yes, but I said, "So you mean Tali?" The more I hear it, the more I like it."

He nodded, then kissed her forehead. "The answer to that is no. I'm sure we'll figure it out. We have plenty of time to figure it out."

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions made by my OBGYN:
> 
> 1) Eat crackers or something salty and bland before and after you go to bed. As counterproductive as it sounds, it works. I'm not remembering exactly why she said it helps, but it does.
> 
> 2) Hydrate. Hydrate. Hydrate.
> 
> 3) Stomach upset? Try sucking on a starlight mint. 
> 
> 4) For the love of all that is sane, please, please please, PLEASE take Folic Acid with your pregnancy. I am a good example as to what happens when your mother does not. You can run risk (especially if your pregnant with a girl and are Caucasian) of your child having Spina Bifida. While it is rare, especially now days when they push for the vitamin intake, it happens. I have spina bifida occulta which is considered the mildest form. Spina Bifida literally means "split spine" and occulta means "hidden". What happens is that a vertebra (or a few) don't fully develop and you end up having a hole in your spine. Your spinal cord is not protected and in cases it's severe enough to disable the person. They can't walk. I'm able to walk, but I'm rather klutzy. There are three kinds of Spina Bifida, but I'm not going to take the time to bore you with details, but if something like this can be prevented by a vitamin? I'd push it too. 
> 
> 5) Breastfeeding vs. formula. This breast is best thing is annoying to me. Some women, like myself, cannot produce enough milk to sustain a child. Breast is best people, you should not look down on the formula feeders and vice versa. There were days I bawled my eyes out because I couldn't do it. FED is BEST. If you are feeding your child, you are a good mother. Do not let someone tell you otherwise. 
> 
> 6) Let's talk about postpartum depression for a moment. I had it and I'm not ashamed to say it. After my child was delivered, I felt so disconnected it was ridiculous. I felt like I should be happier than I was. I wasn't. It's nothing to be ashamed about. Once you deliver your child, your hormones are going to be crazy. If you feel disconnected, just not right, crazy bawling sad, please...please PLEASE say something to your nurses, CNAs, or doctors. They can help you. If it means you go on meds, you go on meds. I did. Not ashamed of that either. 
> 
> 7)Be flexible about your delivery experience. It sometimes take a lot longer than expected to deliver a child. Some women take minutes or a few hours. My induction (I'm high risk so more than likely will be required to be induced and deliver in hospital under medical supervision) took 60 hours. You read that correctly and no I didn't mistype. 60. Not quite 3 days. By day three, I was so exhausted that they ended up going in and using a vacuum to suck him out. I was so close to a c-section. It wasn't what I wanted, but the most important thing was my son's safety. I highly suggest epidurals. I was singing musical notes I haven't sung since high school while I wasn't under medication. 
> 
> I have more, but I figured you're done reading this by this line, so I'll stop here. More to come...probably.


	15. The Reporters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for not posting last week. I was helping my sister out by house sitting while she and her family were on vaycay. My sister's house is about 4 hours away and so my child and I did some traveling. I forgot to bring the book that I had it in with me. Home now. yays!

 

 

The trip passed by quickly and soon the Normandy docked at the logistical docking bay where it would sit for months for updates, upgrades, and fittings. Most importantly, though, the arrival of it's commander's child. As she descended the gang plank with her husband clasped in her hand, they were blinded by cameras and reporters hounding them with questions.

"Commander! How long are you staying on the Citadel?"

"Rumor has it you're bonded? Can you confirm this?"

"Can we have details?"

"Are you going to have the Human equivalent?"

"When are you going to start to have..."

The commander held up her hand to quiet the crowd. "Please, not all at once and for fuck's sake can you not blind me?"

"Commander!" An Asari waved her hand and she was called on. "Lilan A'Tuls from Ward 19 news. Will there be a press conference in regards to your alleged marriage to Garrus Vakarian?" 

"There won't be a press conference." Garrus shook his head in nodded reply. He squeezed her hand and she at him. "We are indeed bonded."

Even more flashes and commotion erupted even louder. The couple waiting for the group to silence before answering anything more. The same reporter asked. "When did this happen?"

"A while ago. We just sent in the paperwork last night. We've been a little busy before now."

"It happened before the battle then?"

Shepard nodded. "Yes."

"Hi! Andrew Lik from Earth 2," The lanky Human male questioned. "Will you be having a Human ceremony?"

"We're not entirely sure yet. It depends on a lot of factors." Jane politically answered, then smiled. "You'll probably know before we do."

A round of laughter came from the collective. 

"Dom' Natrix here."

I don't think we need to explain what publication you're from." Garrus chuckled. 

"So my readers will want all the fabulous details of your first night together." His flamboyant voice dripped with innuendo. "In as much detail as you can, please." 

"A woman never kisses and tells." She then leaned into the group and lipped. "It was amazing."

"Where did you go on your honeymoon?" Lilan asked, jotting down her notes. 

"We really didn't get one. Didn't have time to be honest." Garrus wrapped his arm around his wife's waist. "Should probably fix that at some point."

"Agreed."

"Any thoughts on having children? Adopting?"

"No, I don't think we'll adopt." The Turian smiled knowingly at his wife. 

She smiled back at him, then turned back to the crowd. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a hired car waiting for us."

The couple pushed through the crowd and it wasn't until they were safely in the vehicle, Garrus said anything else. "If they're like that with our marriage, what are they going to do when we announce the pregnancy."

"Maybe we should hire a representative for press matters while where here." Jane suggested as she leaned into her chair. "I don't think I'll be in the best of moods while I'm pregnant and have to deal with those popzoids."

"Well, let's get to our place and hide. We'll order out. Then after I'll take you to our bedroom where I'll do some worshiping of your body." 

 

***


	16. Very Large Mammals

 

A month later, Jane stood in front of the full-body length mirror. Her womb was beginning to expand. While most pregnancies wouldn't be showing at this point, the commander's formerly well-toned body was beginning to disappear. She laid a hand on top of where her child was growing.

Quietly, she felt her husband's arms snake around her to lay his talons on top of her hands. His breath was warm against her neck as he made his way playfully nipping down her neck. "What are you thinking about, Jane?"

"What makes you think I was thinking about something?"

"You get this little look on your face."

"What look?"

He kissed her neck then turned her around. "The look when it's blank of emotion. So, what's going on?"

"This is going to sound superficial. So, it's not really worth mentioning."

"Don't do that." He lifted her chin to look into her emerald eyes. "If it's bothering you, it's worth saying."

"It just...I feel like a hippo."

"A what?"

"A hippopotamus." She sighed then frowned. "It's a very large Earth mammal."

"Ah," he frowned, "and you fear about your physical prowess?"

"That too."

"What else?"

"Well, you see." She straightened her loose fitting hoodie."When I get bigger, will you think I'm still sexy. I want to still feel sexy, Garrus."

"Of course you do." He chuckled. He pulled her closer to him. "Jane, you are beautiful.You're carrying another life inside of you. I'm in awe this is even remotely possible. There is not anything physically unattractive about that. I'd love you even if you were bigger than a Krogan with all four of his testicles."

It was her turn to chuckle. "I see."

"Look, love. From what little I understand about pregnancy, looking at you right now; I can't find anything more sexy than you carrying my child. Every time I look at you, I fight the urge to shout from the top of the Presidium. "Look at my bondmate! She's carrying my child!" I feel pride when I see you. Your body is changing yes, but it's making room for our child, Jane. Our child! The creation we made together. No one else!"

She nodded. "I still can't help feeling like a whale."

"What's a whale?"

"Another large mammal from Earth."

"Are all of your mammals large?" A mischievous twinkle filled his eyes which prompted a well-deserved, playful whack on the arm from her.

 

***


	17. Shepard Has a Little Lamb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. I have legit reasons! I promise! In the End notes if you're curious. If not, feel free to skip. It's why I put it in the end notes. Because I felt guilty about leaving you hanging for so long, you get a longer chapter.

Solana tapped her foot impatiently in front of her brother and sister-in-law's home. Her arms carried several large bags of Turian baby clothing. She hadn't had the chance to visit before now. A fact which irritated her. Previously scheduled ballet recitals and dancing competitions kept her away from the Citadel; let alone her family. Her mandibles were a flutter with excitement as she itched to meet with the newest members of the Vakarian tribe.

When an older Human female answered the door, the Turian frowned. The platinum hair and blue-grey eyes made it obvious it was not Jane. "Um...hello?"

She smiled at her, warmly. "You must be Solana. Come in. I'm sure your brother will be thrilled to see you."

"Where are Garrus and Jane?" Solana asked as she entered the foyer and the Human closed the door behind her. 

"They're upstairs in their bedroom. I just finished examining her."

"So you're not Admiral Shepard."

"No. You'll know when you're in her presence. I'm Doctor Karin Chakwas. I'm the Normandy's physician."

"I didn't think doctors made house calls anymore."

"Most don't, but Commander Shepard is a special case. It's nearly impossible to get her to voluntarily get her into any medical facility really. For multiple reasons. She's the furthest one could be from being a hypochondriac. Last time she had to come in, your brother almost carried her." 

 She chuckled with the doctor. "Sounds like Garrus is up with a challenge. Not that's stopped him before."

"That he is." She sighed as she looked at the direction upstairs, where she just was. "The little lamb is going to be a handful if you take his parents into consideration."

"Little lamb?"

"A lamb is what a baby sheep is called. Sheep are an herbivore mammal from Earth. A Shepard is someone who watches over them while in the fields."

"I know what sheep are, but why did you call him a lamb?"

"It's what they're calling him until there is a consensus about his name. They have to call him something. "The baby" is a little too sterile. Calling it by some code name might allow it to be talked about covertly in public if the need arose. At least for a little while. I'm sure once the paparazzi get a hold of this they're going to have a field day.  I suppose they're trying to keep him from the press a long as they possibly can."

"The code name, that's rather adorable. Jane come up with that?"

"Actually, it was your brother."

"That's even more adorable." The female Turian set down her bags on the couch. "They'll probably figure it out sooner rather than later as much as you're going to be coming in and out of here. I'm guessing, once a month?"

"I was thinking weekly. Again, this is a first. I want to closely monitor the growth. We really don't have much to compare it to."

"Solana!" Garrus called down to her then hurried down to the main floor. He hugged his sibling affectionately. "It's so good to see you. I've missed you."

She nuzzled her brother's forehead. "I missed you too. Where is Jane?"

"She's taking a quick nap. You weren't suppose to be here until tomorrow morning."

Seeing the slightly worried expression on the sister's face, Dr. Chakwas jumped in. "This is very common in Human pregnancies. It's quite exhausting."

"I figured I would surprise you. I was able to get on an earlier flight. I didn't think you'd mind."

"Not at all." Noticing the piles of shopping bags, Garrus teased. "Did you buy out the whole Citadel, Sol. Spirits."

"You know dad said the same thing." She giggled then her eyes caught movement from upstairs. She smiled at her sister-in-law and despite the pregnant Human's exhaustion; she game to greet her. "Garrus said you were napping."

"I was. Then I heard  you were here."

"Oh, please. It's just me. Go back to sleep. You're tired." Solana offered as the Specter came down the stairs and crossed the living room to them. 

Jane hugged her husband's sister. "I would, but you came to see us. I'll sleep when you're gone or when I'm dead. Which ever comes first."

"Considering you already did the later..." Garrus started and it earned him a well deserved smack.

"Spirits!" Solana smacked his arm once she noticed the bondmark. 

"What is this? Beat up on Garrus day?"

"No, stupid," She rolled her eyes and Jane laughed at the two siblings. With Garrus' high necked collared shirt, his bondmark was hidden. With Jane's low-cut tank top, it was less conspicuous. "When?

"The actual bonding or the completion of the bureaucratic paperwork?"

"Both. I want details."

"We've been bonded for some time, but we just sent in the paperwork before we got here." Garrus offered and then his sister playfully smacked him, again. "Ow! Haven't you seen any news lately? It's been all over it."

"Ugh, you're such a pyjack. You know that? Does dad know?"

"Yes. Not that I had much say in the matter." He glared at his bondmate as the group took seats on the sofa. "He just got to Jane sooner."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"And have the whole galaxy know before we're ready? I don't think so."

"You trusted me with the baby news."

"That was a small moment of insanity."

"Oy! What about you, Jane? Does your family know?"

"She knows about the pregnancy, but not about the bonding. We hadn't officially sent in the paperwork until after my conversation with her. With how she reacted about the baby, I'm hesitant. It hasn't helped that she's been busy. I keep trying to narrow down a time to have coffee or a meal with her to tell her, but she's been busy."

"She's one of  _those_ people? That surprises me considering how you are."

"It's not that. She's not a xenophobe. She's more pressing about ruining my career. I swear she's more concerned about that then I am."

"Ah." Dr. Chakwas took the seat next to Solana. 

"Has anyone planned a baby shower for you, yet?" Garrus' sister asked hopefully. 

"Not yet. No."

"I'm on it."

"Solana, you don't have to."

"Now how does that Human saying go? Ah yes. Bullshit."

"You know, you're going to have to fight a couple of others to do it."

"Yes, but I have the trump card."

"How's that?"

"I'm your sister-in-law now. I have to have a few perks."

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so...about my small hiatus....
> 
> I have a concussion. Or should I say had? Not sure where the status is on it. It's getting better regardless. 
> 
> What happened you asked? Well...
> 
> So between my husband and I, I'm the more handy of the two of us which is surprising because he's an engineer (computer science engineer, but an engineer none the less). Anywho, we were going to have friends over the following day and my husband had been itching for a grill. Our apartment complex doesn't allow for charcoal grills which is our preferred method of grilling, but we got a gas grill and we wanted to have it set up for our party the next day. It was a belated 40th Birthday party for him (we say he leveled to 40 because it sounds more badass) and we were going to have friends over which traveled about 5 hours one way for it. 
> 
> I was finishing putting it together before our friends came Saturday morning. I had worked on it for three hours the night before and was itching to get it done. As I was working on the inside of the grill, trying to figure out why something wasn't going into the slot I was trying to get it in. BAM! the lid came down on my head.
> 
> Cognitive issues quickly arose as did physical symptoms. Headache...check...nausea...check...trouble focusing...check...delayed response...definite check (I even felt the delay in response as my husband did a quick neurological test). One way to help assist the healing process in the brain is to sleep because it shuts down a large portion of your brain activities. (No, the whole thing about keeping someone awake with a concussion is a myth.). So that was what I've been dealing with the last week. My sleep schedule is still on the med, but at least now I can actually stare at the computer for more than five minutes at a time.
> 
> This whole situation was compounded by the issues I am having with my MSI. I've had to pull out the Sony Viao I have laying around and it's screen is going bad. THEN, my viao pretty much burnt out. Kidnapped the sapling's Lenovo for the time being. I need those issues fixed and pronto. Not much I can do about the viao. I mean the thing is about 10 years old. We're thinking the issue with my MSI is actually the software rather than the actual computer. (Here is my plug for MSI. It's probably one of the best laptops I've ever used. I highly recommend them over alienware even. It's about seven years for this thing and still doesn't show it's age.)
> 
> So it sucks to be S'Eleene Paris lately.


	18. Reception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I won't be able to post this weekend, here is an extra long chappie for you. Working on a few fictions right now all at once in case you were curious.

 

"This is Lilan A'Tuls coming from inside the Ritz-Presidium for this star studded event." The Asari began as she flattened down the front of her brown formal dress. Unaccustomed to wearing formal attire while she was on the clock, she felt self-conscious and unfortunately it showed on camera.

"You're doing fine." Her camera man gave her a reassuring smile and whispered to her.

She continued. "The security is extremely tight around the block surrounding the building. C-sec is not taking any chances. Walkways have been closed and sky-ways have been shut down for this all important social event of the year: the wedding reception of two of the most famous heroes in recent galaxial  history. The former Alliance Military member and first Human specter, Commander Jane Hannah Shepard, and former c-sec detective Garrus Vakarian.

The couple most recently announced their bonding. Details have been grey as to when their bonding actually took place.  According to some sources, the actual bonding is dated and time for only hours before the last encounter with the Reapers. According to Turian public files,  the couple just sent in their paperwork before their latest arrival here at the Citadel. Whenever the date officially occurred, the couple decided to celebrate their union the traditional way, universal regardless of species: via party. There is no word regarding their choice to observe a Human wedding ceremony."

The cameraman gave the signal for a commercial break and stopped filming. "Shepard and Vakarian interview for us in a minute. Did you want to go into the interview room to get comfortable? I need to set up to get the angles right. We were rather lucky they were willing to talk to us. They didn't seem to thrilled at the idea of doing interviews at their party. I can't say I blame them. They turned down Earth 2 of all news networks."

"Can't say I blame them. They did try to jump over the hedge of their garden to try to get some dirt on them. Poor guy's family. I should send them a sympathy card."

"Really cannot blame them for putting up those barriers, but seriously? Did they really need to put in those explosive traps?"

"I get the feeling that was more Vakarian's idea than Shepard's." She sighed and handed him her audio enhancer. "Yeah, we probably should head in. I want as much time with them before 'Dom shows up. I'm not exactly happy they want to cover this. I don't understand why they'd want to. It's not exactly their audience type."

"Fornax has more than just pictures of nudes, you know. They have articles inside!"

"Brandan, you should stop lying to yourself."

"Lying to himself?" The completely unmistakable flamboyant voice of the the lead reporter from the questionably amoral magazine called from inside of the room once the duo stepped inside. His camerawoman was already taking one of the more desired filming angles. Domino Matrix, as he called himself, approached them. He concealed  his real name, probably even from his own mother, and considering the content of the rag magazine; it was probably for the best. "Dear, you really have no clue do you? I will have to send you a copy. Our magazine is more than just about which gag ball size an average Krogan needs or what the largest tentacle on a Hanar can do for you. And let me tell you, it can do some pretty amazing things."

"Oh, like what else?"

"Better investigative journalism, I assure you. How about the fact the Commander is pregnant."

"On which planet is that a reality?" Lilan folded her arms across her chest. 

"Hun, I've been here or hours. Shepard has yet to have anything to drink and we all know she drinks like a fish."

Lilan's eyebrows raised. "War endings can do strange things to people. She might also have some later."

"See, this is where great reporters and average reporters separate. Asked a few questions to the staff about the head table. They're using the real silver, by the way, and discovered the head table isn't getting any alcohol at all. It's completely D-R-Y. Dry."

"Really?"

"Also take a look at her. Females from my species faces round out a bit and they "glow". Which if we're completely honest, they're just sweating a bit more. And their abdomen swells. Her clothing is a bit tight right around where the Human womb is located. Trust me. She's prego. And this leads us to the next very delicious bit. Who is the father because it's definitely not Vakarian."

"See! I told you they're more than just about nudes and sex."

"Right. Brandan isn't it? You're right, we are, but if we're being absolutely honest." Dom whispered the next part like it was a government secret. "We're mostly about the nudes."

"Right. I'm going to go set us up." The other male Human frowned as he went over to set up.

"Oh, did I burst his bubble or something?" Dom chuckled then playfully swatted his own wrist. "Naughty me." 

After they were set up, Shepard and Vakarian were escorted into the room. They took their seats and a server handed each couple a glass of clear liquid. When Jane took the glass and had a sip, she glared at her bondmate.

Ignoring her eye daggers, Garrus asked the reporters, "are we good? Or do you need us to move?"

"You're fine. Dom and I will sit across from you in those arm chairs."

"Well, if we're going to sit..." Jane removed her ballet flats, and then rubbed her feet into the carpet. Her blue toe nail polish glistened in the light.

Whispering quietly into her ear, Dom commented to Lilan. "Swollen feet. Yep. Pregnant."

Ignoring him, she gestured for the camera man to begin filming. "This is Lilan A'Tuls of Ward 19 news teaming up with Fornax magazine for an interview with tonight's honorees. We're sitting here with two of the greatest heroes of our time: Commander Shepard and Garrus Vakarian, celebrating their bonding."

She turned to the duo, "may I be one of the first to congratulate you on your bonding."

"Thank you." Garrus reached over and gently took Jane's five fingered hand into his three. "While it's not entirely new to us, it's still something I pause when I think about the words "my bondmate" and mean Jane. It's surreal."

"Not sure if I should take that as a complement or not." Jane's chuckled response was mostly out of nervousness. Interviews with the media hardly ever went right. They hand selected these two outlets because of their respect for their privacy which was a precious commodity for them.

Garrus nuzzled the side of her head. "Always the compliment."

"How long are you planning to be on the Citadel?" Dom asked. "I hope long enough to let me do a spread of your spread with you. We'd keep it tasteful , I promise."

"We'll see." Jane chuckled. "Not sure how long we're actually going to say. The Normandy is in dock to have repairs and upgrades. Those of which I cannot talk too much about of course. They've been needing to be done for a while. Obviously, we've been busy."

"Any guesses?"

"Several months. My crew deserves a massive back log of shore leave after all they've gone through."

"I see." He wrote notes down on his omni-tool.

Knowing what the Human was trying to fish for, Lilan tried to change the topic. "After repairs, where to next? Have any plans?"

"Not really. We'll go wherever we're needed." Jane nodded. "I'm hoping nothing like saving the galaxy for a while."

Garrus chucked, "it gets old quickly."

The group laughed and the interview continued for about ten minutes. Miranda appeared in the door and walked over. She leaned over and whispered into Jane's ear. "This is where you told me to come and save you from the reporters, right?"

"Thank you." She lipped as she pulled away. She turned back to the reporters and thanked them. She gestured to Garrus and the coupled headed out the door. 

"Oh yea." Dom sing-songed, smugly. "Definitely prego."

 

***


	19. Just one?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane just wants one. Please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided this story needs to be upped in rating. By the end of this chapter, You'll probably understand why. A mature conversation occurs here.

 

"Just one?" Shepard whined. "Please!"

"No," He took her waist and they began to dance to the music at their reception. 

"One won't hurt him, Garrus."

"Doctor Chakwas said no and I'm saying no. We're not going to risk this, Jane. There are too many risks already."

"Not even some wine?"

"You mean like the whining you're doing right now?"

"No you jerk." Jane playfully swatted his arm playfully. "Like the stuff that comes from the grapes."

"No." He paused and gave her a chaste kiss. "I'm not about to risk Little Lamb having a physical deformity we could have prevented. There are so many unknowns. So many variables. We don't need to compound the problem."

She nodded and nuzzled his forehead. "I understand. You owe me. A big, massive fleet of various shots after this."

His chuckle was gravelly. "Of course."

"We're talking massive. Like enough to bring down a colossus."

"Right."

"Enough to bring down a colossus and a squadron of Krogan in a thresher maw."

"I believe the correct answer for this is: "yes, dear." ."

"Fuck you."

"I did and oh bet you will. Later. The laws around here don't allow for public fortification."

"Dom from Fornax did offer me that spread though."

"Considering it?" Garrus raised his eyebrow ridge. "That's somehow not very surprising."

"I'd laugh my ass off if I did it while pregnant." She smirked. "I can see it now. Me. Naked. Sprawled out for the universe to see. With you getting all jealous in the background."

"Jealous? I'd enjoy the show."

"Especially if I insisted you be in some of the shots. That would be a condition for me to do it after all."

"No."

"Why?

"Because?"

"Because is not an answer, Garrus. Why not?"

"I'm not exactly 'hot' by Turian standards."

"Bullshit."

"I'm serious." He stopped. "I'm not. Mordin's skin tone was more appealing than mine."

"Garrus," She frowned, lowering the volume of her voice so only he could hear her whisper. "I don't care. You are mine. You are sexy to me. Besides, I'll definitely want some prints of those shots to masturbate to when you're not around. God, being pregnant makes me horny."

 "Why do you think I want you to do it?" He smiled wickedly, and he resumed their dance.

"I don't know. Wouldn't you get jealous if others jack off to my image? If we're honest though, they probably already do."

"Exactly."

She raised an eyebrow once she returned from his dip. "You want them to masturbate to me?"

He leaned down to her ear and whispered into her ear. It sent a shiver down her spine in pleasure. "Oh, yes. Every day. Every spare moment. I want them to pleasure themselves at the fantasy you bring them. Full knowing they can never have you. They can have their fantasy. You are my reality. Any fantasy they may have won't even remotely compare to the reality we share. So let them fuck you in their dreams. I get to do it in reality and I must say, we do that _very_ well."

"You are totally going to have to follow through now. I think I have "a lady hard on" as Jack puts it."

"Oh, I will." He whispered again in her ear. "I most certainly will."

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to skip my notes. You won't insult me by doing so. I just would like to mention why I haven't been posting.
> 
> Depression sucks balls. I think that pretty much sums it up. I've been dealing emotionally with some side effects of my son going into Kindergarten. I'm super proud of him. He loves to learn. I know he's going to do well, but I'm fearful about the other kids that go to his school. My son is very sweet. He's thoughtful and kind. I doubt anyone would mess with him, with how big he is, but I still fear for him. I just don't want history to repeat itself. I have serious mental health issues caused by emotional and physical abuse I had in school. I don't want him to have to deal with that too. 
> 
> This whole school thing has triggered me. Even stepping onto school grounds sometimes makes me get anxious. Being inside of any school even more so. I get to travel to and from his school (like physically walk up to and back from) twice a day since we live so close to it. I suppose this could be considered one of those gradual exposure therapies. But this isn't officially happening by some sort of therapist. I come home and my cat, who thinks she's my emotional support animal, comes over and flops her 15 lbs arse on my chest. It's both strangely comforting and annoying at the same time.
> 
> Because of all of this, my creativity has been on very low. Haven't even been working on typing up the original ME series I have going on. Been working on some editing for some Artemis Fowl fan fiction which I'm dragging over here from fan fiction dot net, but nothing which really requires a lot of creativity, at least in my opinion. 
> 
> Right now, I'm going to request patience from you, my readers. It's an emotional roller coaster that I am on and I appreciate those of you who have expressed their concern and love to me already. Your kind words are really appreciated.


	20. The Photoshoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An incident at the Fornax photoshoot. This is definitely a Teen and up situation.

"Tilt you head a little more down. That's it." The camera's flash no longer bothered her as the commander responded to the Fornax photographer's demands. "Now look up. Just with your eyes. Keep your face still. By the goddess they're haunting. 

The costume for this specific set was one she wasn't completely sure how it was sexy. Especially when she was slowly shedding her "armor". Her Armor was scattered on the ground around her along with piles of firefight debris. The only thing which remained were a pair of her combat boots and her biggest gun.

"Garrus, can I get you in the shot now. Just behind the commander." The photographer grabbed the Turian and Garrus removed his robe to join his wife on the floor.

"Like this?"

"Yes, Bend your knee up first.  The the other flat."

"Like this." Jane adjusted her husband so her gun only just covered his more private and intimate parts.

"Great! I love that. Hold still." The Asari took the shot and then scrolled through the images. "I think I got it! Any other offerings? I'll add the backdrop when I edit. Perhaps a battle scene aftermath. Can't exactly put anything graphic on there."

"Yes, because blood would look incredibly hot in the background." Jane muttered as Garrus helped her stand up.

"Teaches her to deal with a pregnant hero." Her Turian whispered in her ear and she giggled. "You and lamb okay?"

"He's fine. I have to piss and my ass is numb." She took the satin robe the wardrobe staff handed to her. "That armor was no where near realistic."

"My dear!" Dom caught up to them from behind, and only catching the tail end of their conversation.  "We must give the audience what they want to see. Here they want to see their heroes on the battle field. Ready to go at it. Isn't that what love is? I heard that somewhere. Was it a song?"

"Probably." Jane shrugged, then her eyes went wide. "I'll be back."

The commander ran off to the bathroom. Once she was far enough away, the reporter's head snapped back. He waited a few minutes before asking the Turian. "So, Garrus. How far along is she?"

Before Garrus could answer, he heard a blood curdling scream. He didn't wait to hear if it was her. He followed the crowd of assistance. No doubt it was one of them who found her where she lay. She hadn't made it to the bathroom before she collapsed, became unresponsive, and a bit of liquid dripped down her leg. He called to her as he slid on the floor and shook her arm. "Jane! Come on Jane!"

"I'm calling an ambulance." Dom pulled out his omni-tool and began the process.

"Come on. Wake up. Don't make me get the doc on you." Her husband shook her arm again. She continued to be unresponsive. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Forgive me, Jane."

He turned back to the reporter. "Let them know she's pregnant. About five months along. Then call the Normandy. Tell what happened to Dr. Karin Chakwas. She'll want to be the attending physician."

"Got it." The reporter relayed the information to the dispatch crew. 

 

*****

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! Cat's out of the bag now!


	21. Bed Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter which more restrictions are given.

 

"Her blood sugar dropped. She's also dehydrated. Being under those lights probably didn't help any. Did she eat today?" Karin inquired at Shepard's bedside, once satisfied with her stability. It was fortunate that the hospital was willing to accommodate her once more.  

"I thought she did. Apparently not."

"You know she skips meals, Garrus." Dr. Chakwas frowned as she flipped off her data pad. She looked down at her commander. "Once she stops playing opossum, I can give her a lecture. No, Jane. You're not getting out of it."

Shepard opened her eyes. "Damn it. How did you know."

"You tried, just now, to keep from smiling as I yelled at your husband. You don't exactly have a great poker face."

"What happened? The last thing I remember was..." She groaned as she tried to sit up. "I thought I pissed on myself."

The doctor frowned at her patient. "I checked the test results the doctors ran here in the hospital and I'm in the process of running them again. I was worried one of his crest fringe punctured his fluid sack. You also need to eat and hydrate. Regularly."

"Yes, mother."

"I'm serious, Jane. You can't skip meals. You need to make sure your nutrient intake is optimal. You need to up your water intake." A notification chime came from her data pad, indicating some test results were in. 

"Karin, I don't do it on purpose. I jut forgot to eat. I wasn't hungry when I left. I was going to get something when I got back to our apartment."

The doctor frowned at the test results, then looked over at Garrus. "Unfortunately for you, Garrus, we're going to have to watch her like a hawk. I'm not liking the facts of these results. Your fluids are already leaking. It's a very small puncture, but his crest did do it. I'm going to have to put you on bed-rest. I want to try and delay delivery as long as possible. I doubt you'll make it to term if I'm honest. I'm hoping I'm wrong though. While premies aren't in too much danger anymore, your child isn't like any other premie. And when I mean bed-rest. I  **mean** bed-rest. I don't want you to get up much at all. I don't even want you to get up to use the bathroom. Got it?"

"What about showers? How will I piss if I can't get up?"

"I'll give you some care instructions, Garrus. Bed baths, water-less shampoo."

"I can't get up at all? How am I suppose to get _any_ work done?"

"If you can do it from your bed or your couch, you can do it. Otherwise, it's off limit." She then turned to the former C-sec agent. "I mean it. She is not suppose to ambulate on her own at all."

"This is going to suck." The commander frowned, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"More than likely, yes. It will, but it's for your child's health and safety. It will be worth it in the end. I promise."

 

*** 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this story exists because I wanted an excuse to have Jane carry Garrus' baby. I'm seriously a sucker for happily baby ever after. It's a series of shorts that perhaps may have a plot and if not, meh. At least I get it out of my system. As a writer, sometimes you just need to do that. 
> 
> I'm an experienced fan fiction writer (and not just on Ao3), but this is the first in the Mass Effect universe. I am also involved in a tabletop like RPG set in the ME universe. 
> 
> Funny story: never actually played the game. Mostly because I'm not into first person shooters which require someone to be a little bit twitchy. I saw some of the in-game content for Garrus/ Jane's relationship and fell in love. I've been trying to fill some of my lack of knowledge via friends who have played the game and the wiki. So I apologize if something isn't quite cannon. 
> 
> Also, not beta'd :D fun times.


End file.
